The old Jedi Tevlore
by Easton
Summary: Tevlore is sweet, read this before he cuts your face with a lightsabre!


Tevlore Seic was born on a planet full of forests and he came to the understanding that he had siblings. For 40 long years he and his three siblings lived on Yavin IV under the direction of Mark and Grace Sentaku whom had taken the misfits in. Mark and Grace did there best to be good parents. Tevlore and his siblings all took on a very human appearance in hopes of keeping a low profile for as far as mark and Grace knew none had ever heard of a tree being before them. And so Tevlore became the youngest of three. His brothers who didn't care for the names given to them by the plant capsule scribing took on the names of John and Keith Sentaku. Tevlores' sister loved her name, Pekka, but as to keep a low profile decided to be called Rachael. Keith being the oldest and most responsible took the lead sibling role. Rachael would be the second in command but definitely the most mature. John and Tevlore, aka Mark Jr., would be the ones in trouble most of the time. The family was happy and happiness doesn't last forever. Grace became deathly ill and died in a matter of one week. The side affects of this were catastrophic. Mark became angry for, as he had aged forty years his children had not aged at all and he was not the only on who noticed. Mark betrayed his children and told a great scientist of his discovery. Only Keith would escape the scientist. Doctor Frank Jasdilbin would use the being in his experiments and no one would ever know. After 10 years of experiments the doctor decided to befriend one of the beings for more information. As Tevlore took on the appearance of a child the doctor picked him. The doctor asked what he could give Tevlore, who kept the name Mark. Tevlore was only curious about one thing, love, for it was love that made his parents take him in and it was love that made his father betray them. The doctor knowing love for only being sex gave this gift to Tevlore through an intensive brainwashing program used by a group how called themselves "The keepers of old lore" or T'KOOL. As soon as the doctors other experiment with John was complete he told Tevlore of his plan. Tevlore was ashamed the doctor would take a life in hopes of keeping his own and grew angry with him. This did not stop the doctor he drew all of the blood from John and made a serum that would sustain his life indefinitely. There was an unfortunate side affect and the doctor died or appeared to die. He became a being like no other it seemed more robotic then man like and he had to be careful to preserve himself for his internal functions had all stopped only the serum flowing in him kept his brain working. The Neti blood would keep him functioning at above average capacity for a long time. The doctor felt that the children were no longer useful to him and he sold them to a slave trader. Tevlore forgot his human name but Rachael would never use here Neti name again. Tevlore and Pekka found themselves on a horrid world called sump. Pekka would be sold to a Rodian smuggler for the purpose of what Tevlore now clearly knew, sex. Tevlore was upset and it gave him a fighting spirit witch helped him survive as a slave guard. For six hundred years the child known as mark would fight to keep his life and his hope. He knew he would see his sister again and he kept hearing rumors of her but never got his freedom to seek her. She would always be at arms length. One day one of the twenty lost Jedi found him and discovered that it was his force abilities that kept him alive. The Jedi, a Trandoshan, would use his connections to send word of a powerful kid who was strong in the force. Though Tevlore never knew he was a Jedi he knew who earned him his freedom. Before the real Jedi took him in Tevlore he was freed and brought to Coruscant by a soldier in league with the Trandoshan. For several years Tevlore would train and learn the ways of the Jedi keeping in mind what he was taught before being discovered. He knew that one day soon he would seek and find his sister and punish who ever felt they had the right to own her. 


End file.
